Roll vs Meddy
by PurifyDreamer
Summary: RollxMegaman:MeddyxMegaman::Roll and Meddy compete against each other for Megaman's love. Who will win?
1. Invitation

Chapter1

One day, Lan returned home from school and discovered that he have e-mail. He plugged in Megaman.

"Who would sent us a e-mail?" asked Lan

"Why don't we open it and see?" replied Megaman

"Ok" answered Lan

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Lan the minute he opened the e-mail.

"Next time you do that, warn me because I got get ears plug." said Megaman

"You won't believe this! We got an invitation to be on a TV show." said a dumbstruck Lan " And it's a show that involve net navis. Two navis is going to fight for the love of another one."

"So, what am I?" asked a curious Megaman

"You will be the one they are fighting for." answered Lan

"Who's they?" asked Megaman

"Oooooooohh, it's going to Roll and Meddy." answered Lan

" Me..Med….Medd….Meddy an…and…Ro….Roll" stumbled Megaman

"This show is going to get a good rate for this." Said an amused Lan

Meanwhile

"Maylu, you got e-mail." said a pink navi.

"Hold on Roll, I got to finish this question." answered Maylu

"Ok, I will just read it to you then." Said Roll

"It says: Dear Maylu and Roll,

Do you ever want to be a Hollywood star and appear on Broadway? This is your chance 'cause you are invited to famous dating show where two navis will battle their hardest, most dangerous battle in their life. Your navi will be fighting for another navi's love in one heck of a cat fight (There might be wrestling involved and also this is not going to get you to Broadway.)

"It sounds kind of dangerous." Said Roll

"Yeah, who would want their navis to do that." said Maylu

"Wait there's still more." Said Roll "It says that, I will compete against WWHHAAT for WWHHAAT's love."

"Huh?" asked Maylu

"I knew it! That no good navi" said Roll

Maylu finally got up and looked at the e-mail. "WWWHHHAAATT!"

"You against Meddy to win Megaman's love!" shouted Maylu

"Quiet! You are disturbing our neighbor's dog! Last time that happened I have to calla bodyguard to protect us from becoming dog food." shouted a person from downstairs.

"Sorry mom!" replied Maylu " Now back to the situation here, you and Meddy?"

"I know! I could beat her blindfolded and with my arms tied behind my back. She makes me so mad.!" shouted an enraged Roll.

Maylu stared at the rage meter of her navi it was raising high like a volcano about to explode.

"That blue haired thing ,pretending nurse of a navi. She's so selfish! I could just strip her to a tree and teach her a lesson on who you can't mess with." Roll continued her rampage.

"Okay Roll, you are beginning to scare me." Said Maylu.

"I AM NOT SCARY!" shouted Roll

"Yes." Said a frightened Maylu

"What did you say!" shouted an angry Roll

"YES, MAMAM!" by know Maylu was hiding from Roll.

While at Jasmine's place.

"Meddy, isn't this great!" said Jasmine.

"Yes! We get to be on TV!" replied Meddy

"Are we getting paid for this?" asked Jasmine

Meddy didn't reply, she was too busy thinking about her victory. Her thoughts: wrestling? Who need wrestling when you got me? I can beat a professional wrestler in one minute. That pink monkey better be ready for me.

"Meddy? Meddy? Is anywhere in there?" asked Jasmine

Meddy snapped out of whatever trance she was in.

"Yes, Jasmine. I think we will." Answered Meddy.

Next chapter is going to be the start of the contest. Don't forget to review, and please go easy on me. This is my first time writing a fic.


	2. Insanity

Chapter 2

Previously, Lan, Megaman, Maylu, Roll, Jasmine, and Meddy received an invitation to a contest. Now they have to compete for Megaman's love.

Lan and Megaman arrived at the contest place to find Maylu and Jasmine there. He walk up to them to greet them.

"Hey you two." greeted Lan

"Lan!" said both Jasmine and Maylu

Inside the net, Megaman greets Meddy and Roll.

"How nice to see you guys here!" said Megaman

"Don't you think this contest is a waste of time after all I going to win." Said Roll

"No, I will win!" said Meddy "Megaman likes me! Right?"

"Hum…."replied Megaman.

"See I told you he likes me!" said Meddy

"He didn't even say your name! Idiot!" shouted Roll

"He said hum, there is a M in Meddy." Said Meddy

"Well, Megaman let me hug him." Said Roll as she attach herself to Megaman

Megaman blushed at Roll's action but didn't resist. Actually he's enjoying Roll hugging him. Of course, this doesn't suit Meddy at all. Like Roll, she jump on Megaman and hug him too. The weight of both Roll and Meddy on him made Megaman stumble over and fall to the floor.

"Mega poo, are you ok!" asked Roll and Meddy together.

"You know this is your entire fault!" said Roll

"Yeah, like you had nothing to do with it!" said Meddy "You are so heavy that you smashed him like a smashed potato!"

The last sentence made Roll really mad. In fact you can see angry aura around her. She tackle Meddy and begin a cat fight. They pull each other's hair and slap each other. All the while they are fighting on top of an unconscious Megaman who is being smashed by the two angry navis on top of him.

Lucky for him the navi announcer of the contest arrived and break up the fight. One of the announcer is a red navi wearing a mask and a taller green navi who is wearing a veil.

"Thanks so much for saving my life!" said Megaman "What are your names!"

"Huh…" the two navis look at one another.

"Excuse us for a second!" said the red navi as he drag the green navi to a far place where Megaman can't hear them.

"What's our name?" asked the red navi

"I didn't thought of that!" answered the green navi.

" Think we had to go to all the trouble so they don't find out who we are and we forgot to give us a name!" exclaimed red navi

"Hey, are you guys done?" asked Megaman popping out of nowhere and scared the two navis.

"Well, what's your name?" asked Megaman

"It's huh….." replied the red navi

"Huh?" said Megaman

"What?" asked the red navi

"What? What?" asked Megaman

"What are you two talking about?" asked the green navi

"I don't know!" replied both them

"I'm waiting for your names." said Megaman but more impatient

"Huh.." said the red navi

"HIS NAME IS RED TOMATOMAN!" shouted the green navi

"His name is WHAT!" said both Megaman and the red navi

"Okay, now that I know your name what's yours?" asked Megaman

"His name is GREEN CUCUMBERMAN!" said Red Tomato

"Yea..Yeah." said Green Cucumber

"Red Tomatoman and Green Cucumberman?" asked a very surprised Megaman "Do you guys belong to a salad company?"

"NO!" said both of them "Please excuse us again."

This time the red navi drag the green navi to backstage. Both of them seem to be very angry.

"Red Tomatoman? What kind of name is that?" said the red navi while holding a huge frying pan.

"Well, what kind of name is Green Cucumberman?" said the green navi while also holding a huge frying pan.

The two navi start a fencing battle with their frying pans. After they are done they could be add a burnt to their name.

Roll and Meddy returned after they calm down from the cat fight.

"We are so sorry Mega poo." said Roll "I mean Megaman."

"Yeah, we will show you how we made up." Said Meddy

Then Roll and Meddy shook hands, and pretend to make up with each other. Then they both tighten each other's grip on another.

"Smile while you can because Megaman's going to choose me not you." thought both Roll and Meddy.

Upon seeing the scene, Megaman begin to cry over joy. Suddenly a loud bang interrupt the happy moment. Red Tomatoman and Green Cucumberman stumble out of backstage cover in soots.

"Who are they?" asked Roll and Meddy

"Red Tomatoman and Green Cucumberman" said Megaman

"Do you guys belong to a salad company?" asked Roll and Meddy

The two navis looked at each other and start a cat fight. When Roll and Meddy saw this, the two decided they should join in and start their own cat fight. In one minute the whole area was in ruin and the contest haven't even started it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman or any other characters.


	3. The Cooking

Chapter3

Previously Megaman, Roll, and Meddy met Red Tomatoman and Green Cucumberman.

Then a lot of stuff happened.

In the real world Lan, Maylu, and Jasmine met the netop of the two hosting navis. The shorter of the two is wearing a red afro with a red matching funky outfit. The taller one was also wearing the same thing except the color is green.

"Welcome, my contestants!" said the shorter of the two. "My name is huh…"

"Huh?" asked Lan

"Didn't our navi tell you guys our name?" asked the taller one.

"No." said Lan, Maylu, and Jasmine simultaneously

"Then they will tell you!" said the shorter of the two.

"Ok, Megaman ask the two navis what is their operator's names." asked Lan

"So what's their name?" asked Megaman to the two navis

The two navis exchange glances and then calmly said "Their name is Tomato and

Cucumber."

"Their name is WHAT?"

"Our name is WHAT?"

All five of them were surprised.

"What? More salad?" asked Roll

"Are you 100 and I mean 100 absolutely, positively sure that you guys are not from a salad company?" asked Meddy

"……yes." replied Red Tomatoman and Green Cucumberman.

"Then what's pause for?" asked Megaman

Just then the two navis' call them to go inside their PET.

"You must excuse us, we need to prepare for the contest." said Cucumber

The two contest host exit the stage. The two of them take off their funky cloth and reveal to be Chaud and Raika in a very angry state.

"Uh oh, let run." Said the navis.

"Hold on." Chaud and Raika said in a very low voice.

Then suddenly the two of them snapped.

"PROTOMAN, WHY WAS OUR NAME TOMATO AND CUCUMBER!"

"huh, because our name is related to salad?" said Protoman

"Your name is related to salad?" Chaud and Raika 's mood suddenly changed from angry to shocked.

"Yeah." Answered both Protoman and Serachman

" Never mind that, you guys probably deserve it." said Raika " SEARCHMAN, YOU KNOW I WOULD EVER AND I MEAN EVER, NOT EVEN IN DEATH WOULD I EVER DREES UP LIKE THIS. I don't know why did. NOW I HAVE TO SUFFER WITH A NAME OF A FRUIT!"

"Raika, a cucumber is vegetable." Said Searchman

"I DON'T CORRECT ME!" said Raika

"PROTOMAN, I CAN SEE WHY RAIKA WAS CALLED THE CUCUMBER BUT TOMATO." shouted Chaud

"WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" SHOUTED RAIKA

" WELL, YOU ALWAYS WEARS GREEN AND YOU ARE TALL AND SLENDER LIKE ONE!" shouted Chaud

"Thank you, I exercise. HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!" shouted Raika

"IT'S THE TRUTH!" shouted Chaud

The two started a fight backstage, causing a lot of noise.

Later

Chaud and Raika are back in their disguise as Tomato and Cucumber, but this time with bandages on their head and legs.

"What happen to you guys?" asked Lan

"We wee preparing for the contest and suddenly a shelf of pans fall on top of us." Said Cucumber

"………"

"So when does the contest start?" asked Maylu

"In about five minutes." answered Tomato "We first introduce you guys and your navis. Then we move into the cyber world."

Five minutes later:

The contest started, Tomato and Cucumber introduce everybody and then the contest went inside the cyber world.

Inside the cyber world:

"Alright, the contest is about to start!" said Red Tomatoman

"The first thing Roll and Meddy s going to compete in is cooking!"said Greem

Cucumberman

"Don't worry we made a cyber kitchen and ingredient for our two ladies." said Red Tomatoman

" If anything explodes, we have got our everything under control. So don't panick!" Green Cucumberman

"Now, Roll and Meddy, you guys are going to compete against each other in making a pizza. It will be judged as how it looks and how it taste." said Red Tomatoman

"Meddy, you are going down!" said Roll

"No, it is you who is going down." Replied Meddy

"Ready! Set! Go!"

Roll and Meddy begin to work the dough. They made it into a round shape. Meddy begin to toss the unfinished pizza, but Roll caught it instead. She throw the pizza back into Meddy's face. Then Meddy begin to strangle Roll with the pizza. Meddy begin to put her pizza into the cyber oven. Roll tackled Meddy into the oven and begin to heat her.

Roll then try to drag Meddy out so she could put her pizza in. but Meddy start to throw pepperonis at Roll. Roll then use the sauce to spray Meddy.

All this time, Megaman and the two navis watch the whole scene dumbfounded. No one know how to react as the two girls started a cat fight. There were slapping and hairing pulling.

"Meddy ow, give up now!" said Roll as she start to whack Meddy with a victim mettol.

"No, he loves me. Oww!" said Meddy

After a while the time alarm rang, the two hosts had to separate the two scratched up navis.

They looked at the pizza, everything was on it. Things like lettuce, orange, chicken, and strangle sauce that mix up together.

"I guess we have to try it?" asked Green Cucumberman

The two navis reluctantly bit into the pizza. Red Tomatoman try Roll's while Green Cucumberman tried Meddy's.

The minute they bit into it, Green Cucumberman fainted, then about one tenth of a second later Red Tomatoman fainted.

Megaman came up to them and see if they are ok.

"Since Red Tomatoman fainted a little later, I guess Roll is the winner."said Megaman

"Yeah, Mega poo is mine!" said Roll

"Not going to happen!" said Meddy as she tackle Roll to the gorund and then they continue their cat fight.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.


	4. AHA!

**Wow! It has been so long since I updated. I am so sorry to you readers. -'.**

**I know I had spelled their names wrong, but please let me finish this story and I will change it. **

**Chapter4**

Previously Roll and Meddy compete against each other, and Roll came out as a winner. Then they continue fighting and destroyed the whole stage.

"Who is the best cook in the world! I AM! Who is going to get Megapoo? I AM!" said Roll as she start her victory dance.

"WAY TO GO! Roll!" said Maylu as she smirks at Jasmine.

Meanwhile Jasmine is furious at Meddy. "HOW CAN YOU LOSE TO HER!" shouted Jasmine.

"She….I…..uh….we" stammered Meddy "WHAT DO YOU FROM ME?"

"I want you to beat Roll on the next round or else!" said Jasmine.

They suddenly saw Tomato and Cucumber walking backstage. Jasmine suddenly thought of an idea.

"Meddy, we are going to a little persuading." said Jasmine with an evil face.

The two followed Tomato and Cucumber backstage.

"This show is just getting started and I am already expending so much money." said a exasperate Chaud while removing his disguise.

"It is your idea." replied Raika smartly.

"But you agreed." said Chaud

"That's because Maylu and Jasmine's jealousy over Lan is getting on my nerve." replied Raika

"…….sure." said Chaud sarcastically.

"AHA!"

Suddenly Jasmine popped out of nowhere and scared the undisguised Tomato and Cucumber to death.

"So you two were behind this!" said Jasmine

"……ah…….um……um" both Chaud and Raika are speechless.

Jasmine started to advance on them; Chaud and Raika have no choice but to retreat to a wall.

"I wonder what will Lan and Maylu say when they found out." asked Jasmine wickedly.

An image of Lan and Maylu with a scary face and weapons in their hands suddenly appeared in Chaud and Raika's head.

"……ah…….um……um"

"If you don't want them to know all you have to do is to do me a tiny bitsy favor." asked Jasmine with blinking eyes "Change the next contest theme to healing, please?"

"……ah…….um……um"

"Okay, great! I know you would understand!" said Jasmine as she left with a sly grin.

"Way to go!" said Chaud and Raika to each other

"so WHAT TO WE DO NOW!" asked a frustrated Raika

"I guess we have to listen to her." said Chaud.

Show starts later in the cyber world.

"Welcome back! We are your brave, bold, courageous hosts that nearly escaped from food poisoning." said Tomatoman

"On the next contest theme we have...oh…..looks like we have a theme, it is healing!" said Cucumberman

"WHAT!" shouted Roll as she starts to panic "but we need a patient!"

"That's right, so any volunteers?" asked Tomatoman

"……"

"Maybe we won't do this then."said Cucumberman

Off in the real world Jasmine give Tomato and Cucumber a stern look.

"No!" said Tomato and Cucumber to their navis.

"But who is going to be the victim..I mean patient?" asked Tomatoman

"Megaman." suggested Cucumberman

"No! Not MEGAPOO!" shouted Roll and Meddy "he is not injuried."

"Nobody is." said Cucumberman "then how?"

Meddy suddenly had an idea and whispered into Roll's ears. Both of them disappeared and came back with their pizzas. Tomato and Cucumber froze.

"Eat this and you will be sick." said Meddy

"Then we can compete." said Roll

"But I will win." added Meddy.

"No! You won't!" said Roll

Roll plunge on Meddy and the two started fighting again. Tomatoman and Cucumberman was about to escape until Meddy and Roll grab them. The two hosts were pull into the catfight.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" shouted Tomatoman

"NO! THE QUESTION IS WHAT DID **I** DO DESERVE THIS!" asked Cucumberman

Later

The two hosts are beat up and bruised all over, and the stage is once again in ruin. Meddy and Roll started to heal them with their abilities. Since this is Meddy's specialty, she won.

"Looks like we are tied." said Meddy

"Just you wait I will get you!" said Roll

Outside in the real world, Lan, Maylu, and Jasmine faced a very angry Tomato that's about to explode.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman or any of its characters.


End file.
